House of Foray
House of Foray or House Foray is a noble house on the coast of Hillsbrad Foothills. Its seat is Shadowpast which is on the Ascended isle. House Foray has recently sworn fealty to the The City State of Alterac. Its current Lord is Richard Foray. House Foray is one of the many Houses left in "Lordaeron" that has not been touched by the Scourge or Forsaken. History: Before, House Foray was just simply a rich family living in the Capital City. It came to power because of General Daldren Foray. Daldren Foray was a General to the King of Lordaeron's army. He was given land and Lordship because of his acts of valor and was given the Ascended Isle in "Silverpine Forest." He was able to gather some builders and soldiers to help build a keep on the island which is now know as Ascent Keep. His family was now known as House Foray. Military: House Foray's military is a rather small military, but in recent events, recruiting has been a priority. The military of House Foray consists of 1,200 soldiers. 600 of those soldiers are swordsmen, 350 of those soldiers are range men, and the other 250 are ones that deal with Magic. The Plan of Ascension: is a plan created by General Daldren Foray. This plan was made for when the time comes, and when House of Foray gets enough resources and help, that they will Ascend more towns/settlements in the Lordamere Lake. Now this plan has been called forth upon by Richard Foray. House of Foray has gotten many resources from the trading with the near by Houses of Alteracand Arathor, which has helped the plan come into action. With Lordaeron now in ruins, and many towns and cities destroyed, Richard thought this would be a good time to bring people back up to the North. The Silver Plan: this plan was created by Richard Foray, and this plan will be called forth upon and acted upon in desperate times. This plan will only be acted upon if House of Foray, and Shadowpast are on the verge of destruction. If that time ever comes, the House and citizens of Shadowpast will set sail far West to the lands of Kalimdor, where they will arrive at Silvermyst Isle, and begin to build a new town, where there is no major corruption, where there is no major threat, and a new place to start over again. Richard thought that Silvermyst Isle would be a great place to start fresh because it is on the other side of the world, and also thought that Silvermyst Isle is a beautiful place for people to live. Forsaken's Invasion: In recent events, Lordamere has been targeted by the Forsaken. The Forsaken have laid siege on several settlements and strongholds on the isles. The capital's of the island have been overrunned and refugees from the settlements have been sent to the city of Shadwopast. House of Foray has been providing the little military service they have in fighting the Forsaken. But with the over flow of refugees, Shadowpast will be targeted soon if the Forskaen figure out that all refugees are arriving at Shadowpast. Lord Richard Foray got the idea from Lord Toderick Stoneward to evacuate and escort all citizens behind Thoradin's Wall. Lord Foray plans on scheduling a meeting with the Imperators to allow the refugees and citizens of Lordamere to set up camp behind the wall, and return back to their homes after Lordamere has been secured. The Liberation of Lordamere Lake: every island besides the Ascended Isle in Lordamere has been attacked by the Forsaken. The islands are now over run by Forsaken forces, and caused many civilians to move to Shadowpast or be evacuated to Camp Foray which is in Arathor's land. But now Richard Foray has spoken to Imperator Lionblood, and the Imperator has approved for a campaign to retake the Lordamere Lake and all of its settlements, and have it under Arathors control. Arathor forces have reached the shores of Lordamere and are preparing to invade the Forsaken. Reconstructing Lordamere: House Foray and the forces of Arathor succeeded in retaking Lordamere. Currently the towns and cities of the lake are being rebuilt and restored to their natural glory. Lord Richard Foray was then named Duke of Lordamere. Lionblood Relations: Duke Richard Foray and his House have rose to power in Arathor. Duke Richard Foray was promoted to Legate of Arathor, and has sworn his land to the Duchy of Carthan. To further relations with the Lionbloods, and Arathor, Richard has married Fiona Lionblood. Now House of Foray and House of Lionblood have a strong relation between the two. Foray Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes